


Pen Pal

by faliceplease



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Emails, F/M, Harry the lost soul trying to find meaning in life, Louis the music teacher in training, M/M, Pen Pals, baker boy Harry, chapters written as letters, friends and stuff, idk what to tag, possibly X factor 1D au, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topic: Seeking friendship</p><p>Message: I know we are the internet generation and all, but I've always wanted a pen pal, someone from a completely different world who I can talk to about absolutely anything. If you're interested pop me an email - harrystyles@mail.co.uk</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry is freshly 18 and has no bloody clue what to do with his life, so when Louis answers his pen pal ad, things start to fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For better viewing, click 'entire work' before reading :)

Dear Harry, 

I don’t usually do this kind of thing, I mean it’s not my speed. I don’t know why I am emailing you right now other than the fact that I’ve been dumped recently and I guess that’s made me a bit of a lonely sad sack. 

In your ad you talked about wanting a regular correspondence on a friendship level? I guess that’s kind of cool. My mum used to tell me stories about her having a pen pal when she was in uni and it’s a shame that technology kind of killed that vibe.

I could log on to any website and talk to anyone from anywhere in the world right now, but that’s so common and boring, I like your idea much better.  
I guess I should probably introduce myself to you?

I’m Louis, I’m in my second year of uni and I’m really not sure if I’m in the right course but we can come back to that some time later. 

I have five sisters and a brother, I know that sounds like a lot but my mum likes to breed apparently she’s a rabbit really but I love her to death so there’s that.  
I’m 20 which might be obvious by how many years of uni I’ve done but some people take gap years and you might think I am much older but I’m not really. 

I like to play football and go out to the pub on the weekends but I’m not really a heavy drinker, my friend Niall can toss back many more pints than I can. I guess I’m a bit of a light weight by definition but whatever I know how to have a good time regardless.

What bands do you listen to? I’m a sucker for the Fray, and I must say I’ve got a proper crush on those birds from Little Mix, but don’t tell any of my mates they’d have a proper laugh if they heard me admit I like a girl band, not that girl bands are anything to be laughed at. They’re quite mint. 

If I didn’t give a terrible first impression I’d love to hear from you.

Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis, 

I must admit I didn’t know if I was going to respond to your email, but I didn’t really get many responses. 

A few tossers sent me some troll emails asking for nudes and such but apart from a few widows, nobody really took the time to write much.

Sorry I know this sounds like you’re some kind of consolation prize but you’re not. 

I guess I should properly introduce myself then? I just finished form 6 last year and I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life, uni sounds good in theory but I am a terrible decision maker so we’ll just have to wait and see.

I can’t believe you’re part rabbit, my mum is 100% human hence only having me and my sister. It was just the three of us for a while until mum remarried. 

I used to play football in primary but puberty kind of hated me and my stupid legs are about the size of what my whole body used to be and as you can probably imagine I’m quite clumsy when it comes to ball sports. 

As for bands I’m quite fond of the 1975 and Kings of Leon, Gavin Degraw isn’t too bad either, Coldplay is always quite catchy and although I’ve not paid much attention to Little Mix, my mum was quite happy they won X factor, the short one is quite cute though. I think her name is Jasmine? Jade? Jen? I don’t remember. 

I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine, but I’ve seen Taylor Swift live three times. She’s quite fit, not even sure that I like country music but she’s quite good. 

What do you study at uni? You didn’t say.

I think I want to study music or summat but I have a whole gap year ahead of me to decide.

Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry  
Wow you actually responded. I think a part of me thought you wouldn’t I don’t know why? But anyway thanks for giving me a little insight into the boy I’m talking to.

I can’t believe you’re a Taylor fan though, no offence but if you were my mate I would give you hell for that.

I won’t though since I am a nice guy and you know that I listen to Little Mix and I really have a feeling that you’re the type that would tease me back and what can I say? I’m not so good at taking it, but I’m quite skilled at dishing it out. It’s a real problem. 

Is your sister older or younger? All of my siblings are younger. I’m onto step dad number #3 he’s not so bad, but my mum is proper smitten it’s nauseating watching them necking like they’re in secondary school. 

At least they made cute babies. 

Did I mention that twins run in my family? Two sets, it’s cute when they’re babies but once they hit the 9 year old mark and start ganging up on you they’re proper lil shits.   
I’m going to be a music teacher which sounds awesome in theory but after my first prac at a school I kind of found out that I’m not so great at teaching? They say I’ll get better but I’m really not sure about that. I used to give piano lessons to some of the kids in my street, but that’s not quite the same as having 20 or so bratty kids who don’t want to listen to you now is it?

If you’re thinking of studying music I beg of you not to be a music teacher, save yourself while you still can.  
Also one question before I head off, where do you live? I’m in Donny but I go to uni in Manchester.

Louis


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Louis, 

Sorry that you found teaching rough, I’m sure you’re not as bad as you think!

I live in Cheshire by the way. I’m saving up to move to London but my job at the bakery doesn’t pay much so I don’t know when that will be.

What about you? Do you have a job? I really don’t like waking up so early to get to work but once I’m there it’s not so bad, I love talking to customers it makes my day. Still waiting for Taylor to come in one day though, I know it won’t happen but can you imagine serving a celebrity a scone? I would just die I think, nobody famous ever comes to Holmes Chapel though, it’s kind of a dead end to glitz and glamour. 

If I ever became famous I’d put this place on the map. Wouldn’t that be swell?

You said you had a friend named Niall? That’s not a name you hear often. I have a mate named Liam but he moved away so I don’t get to see him very often. I’m not a sad sack though I do have other mates; they’re just not as close as he and I were.

I feel silly for not knowing that little mix girl, I remember her name now it’s Jade. Fun fact is that my friend Liam has met her before, they both auditioned for X factor one year and they knew each other. I think that’s pretty cool even though I’m certain they don’t keep in touch anymore it’ like I know someone who is friends with a famous person kind of like six degrees of separation or summat.

Anyway I have to go now sorry this email was so rushed

Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry,  
Okay so I know I’m a bit of a stalker but I was curious. I looked up old X factor videos and found your friend Liam...

That’s so cool that you know someone who auditioned, I mean I would never have the balls to do that, the very thought of singing in front of the whole country gives me nightmares.   
Jade is pretty fit though, why didn’t he go for it? Haha! Just kidding.

But seriously she’s a minx I’ve heard anyway.

Niall is Irish by the way, we met at uni he’s doing the same course as me which is ace since he’s a laugh. 

And he laughs at all of my jokes which is a confidence boost I reckon.

I’m currently sitting in front of the telly trying to find will power to start on my assessments, I’m really terrible at getting started usually, I’m such a procrastinator it’s not even funny I think I need help honestly. 

There is nothing to watch Harry I guess that means I really have to do my work. 

I’ll talk to you soon.

P.S I do have a job I work in retail it’s the worst job ever especially since my ex also works retail.


	6. Chapter 6

To Louis, 

I hope you got some study done, I think the worst part of studying is the actual study part and I know I am shocking at doing my course work on time so maybe uni isn’t for me?  
Maybe I’ll just audition for X factor like Liam, but if he couldn’t get in then surely I wouldn’t be able to. 

Sorry I didn’t mean to make this email so depressing, it’s just that my parents are really nagging me about going to uni. Gemma my sister is halfway through her course and she’s the academic in the family. I love her, but I wish she didn’t set such a high standard you know? Thanks for that Gem!

Anyway how are you doing? Have any plans for the weekend? I’m working both days which means early nights for me (yay) I hope you don’t have a 7 o’clock curfew like I do, go and let your hair down, find someone who you can forget about your ex with! 

That’ll make working around them a lot easier I think.

I don’t know my exes don’t work with me but I know when I see them it kind of sucks depending on who it is. Exes should just never see each other I reckon, that’s just too awkward. 

Need to tell David Cameron to make it law or something.

Harry


	7. Chapter 7

Harry,   
Big ole davo probably has more pressing things to deal with than our exes. Not that I wouldn’t mind that idea actually.

I think I might be going out with Niall to a bar or something I haven’t decided really. My mum keeps pressing me about coming home for a weekend but I don’t really feel up to it right now. 

My family tend to be very loud and in your face and I swear uni students never get any sleep, I’m so bloody tired right now and I don’t quite fancy getting woken up by toddlers screaming.

Am I a bad brother?

Probably but oh well. 

I’m going to go and get a burger and then kill myself by dropping my text books on my head. This course is so HARD Harry. 

Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis, 

I’m sorry I didn’t reply over the weekend, I was working as you know and it was very busy. 

I get to see Liam next weekend though so fingers crossed it’ll be a better weekend!

How was your weekend anyway? Did you get drunk with Niall or go home to the house filled with loud siblings, I am dying to know.   
Not literally

I’m just wishing to live vicariously through you since you didn’t have to work and I did. The closest I got to being social was when I was singing to my dough. 

I wasn’t really singing at it, but sometimes when I am kneading the bread dough I sing a little, the customers like it, and so does my boss. She thinks I’m a great singer, always asks why I am working for her.

Harry


	9. Chapter 9

Harry,  
I took your advice and did go out with Niall, and I may have hooked up with someone? I mean it wasn’t anyone I would have ever expected to get with but I did and now I feel funny.

Anyway it was a good lay and I was mega pissed so I can barely remember the details, but it was good sex I know that much.

I’m sure your buns are quite grateful to have you singing them lullabies before they’re put to death in that fiery furnace of yours. 

If only you’d sing me into my grave now that would be a good send off. Ever thought about working at the crematorium? 

I’m just joshing around I hope I didn’t offend you mate. 

But anyway I’m sorry that your mum has been on your back about uni, best advice I have is to keep working and when you’re ready to study go for it. You are not your sister so stop trying to be, nobody wants two Gemma’s when they could have one Harry and one Gemma! 

Louis


	10. Chapter 10

Louis, 

Thanks for that, I know my parents don’t expect me to be here but I still feel like I am letting them down sometimes. I was the kid that didn’t get all the grades, the kid who liked to muck about. Gemma has always been the star in this family and I love her, but I want to stand out and do something to make my parents proud of me for me. If that makes any sense?

Sorry I don’t mean to be so depressing right now, I’m just tired. 

Tell me about your new bed buddy, were they hot? I don’t want pornographic details but any PG ones will suffice. 

It’s been so long since I’ve fancied anybody and even longer since I’ve shacked up with anybody. 

How long have you been single for if I may ask? I’ve been single for a little under a year, like 10 months or something. I don’t care and it’s not like I’m keeping track, but I just remember the break up because it was around the same time those storms kept happening. 

That had been mental, I mean I hate storms really who wants to stay indoors all day? 

Anyway, do you have any pets? We have a few cats and a dog. Might be getting a bunny. It might be related to you ha ha   
Harry


	11. Chapter 11

Harry,

I don’t want to go into a lot of details but yes my hook up was really hot, and I was very satisfied. I’ve only been single for two months but we had been together for a few years, so it was rough. 

Storms are sick though I remember my mate Stan and I used to skate board outside in the rain, and my mum used to get so angry, saying we were going to get struck by lightning or summat. 

It was a lot of fun and I really didn’t think about the dangers of it when I was younger. I was a bit of a rebel really, always getting into trouble. I used to always ask my mum why her knickers were in a twist, she didn’t like that very much. 

Are you close with your mum? I mean I know the whole disappointment thing you have going on, I highly doubt that you’re actually a disappointment though, you’re too nice to be disappointing Harry.

I hope that you’re not too hard on yourself mate. 

I used to make terrible grades in school and my mum was really disappointed in having such a care free son, but she loved me anyway, and now I’m at uni I mean she told me that she never expected me to end up in university so I guess if there is hope for me, there is hope for you.

Don’t give up yet H!  
Can I call you H?

Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis, 

You can call me H if you want to.

My mum, sister and I used to be like the three musketeers, until mum got married and now there’s four of us. I mean I love my stepdad but it’s not the same.

We are all close though, and yeah I’m the baby of the family but we’re still quite close especially now that I am old enough to drink ha ha only kidding

Well I mean I do drink but they’d still be close with me if I didn’t. 

It’s not like we get black out drunk though, that would be a little strange. 

How about you though? Surely life is a little different being the eldest, I can’t imagine your mum and step dad popping a bottle of champagne with you on the weekends, not with all of your siblings around.

How big is the age difference between you and your second eldest sister?

Gemma and I are three years apart, it’s not a huge gap but she still likes to call me her little brother, drives me mad.

H.


	13. Chapter 13

H, 

My sister Lottie is six years younger, but sometimes I swear she is six years older. It’s amazing what you can achieve with make up these days.  
She has this boyfriend right?

And I swear if he takes advantage of her I will snap his little neck. She’s never had trouble with getting a boyfriend I mean as an older brother that thought kind of scares me but there isn’t much I can do about that now is there?

So your sister is 21 now? That’s cool we’re close in age then? Don’t worry H I’m not trying to date her, I’m just interested in your life. 

I always wondered what life would be like if I wasn’t the eldest, I mean being the first child is kind of filled with responsibilities and you’re like the guinea pig child. If something doesn’t work out with you they treat the second child differently and it’s kind of bloody unfair if I’m being honest.

Enjoy being the youngest child, I know I would. It Kind of sucked getting a baby sister, I mean once Lottie was born everyone wanted to give her attention instead of me. Now talk about unfair.

Louis.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis,   
So is your name pronounced Lou-ee or Lou-es ? I’ve heard it both ways and I don’t want to get it wrong.. Not that I say your name out loud often, but it kind of paints a picture of who you are if I know all the facts. 

I think you and Gemma would get along if I am honest. She reminds me a lot of you, or you of her whichever way.

She’s smart and funny and a bit of a joker. Not that I want you to date her either, in fact if you ever try to get in her knickers I’ll chop whichever part you’re using off. You hear me?  
I like hearing about your family though, Lottie sounds nice apart from the whole make up thing. I don’t really understand why girls love that stuff. Gemma tried it on me once and it was awful.

It felt sticky and slimy and I hated the entire experience. 

Don’t get me started on the whole eyelash curler thing, or as I like to call it the death machine. I don’t know how anybody could stick that near their eyes without having a panic attack. 

I’m sorry for going on and on about make up, I just have a lot of thoughts as you can probably tell. 

Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh Harry you crack me up!

I was in stitches reading you ranting about make up. 

I can’t say I’ve ever tried it, a part from when I was in a school play and they had to powder my nose so I didn’t look like a greased monkey under the lights or whatever.

Isn’t that expression so dumb? Powder my nose. I mean they didn’t solely put that shit on my nose, it was everywhere on my face.

So glad I’m not an actor or summat. I don’t think I could handle people putting powder on my face every day.

You should see Lottie’s room though, covered top to toe in make-up and clothes I mean I don’t know how she needs that many clothes for. I swear I wear the same three shirts rain hail or shine. 

Probably because I hate doing my washing so I just stick to whichever shirt is the cleanest on the day.

Don’t tell my mum she would be horrified by my uni life style.

Lou-ee


	16. Chapter 16

Louis, 

At least you own three shirts.  
That’s more than some.

Harry


	17. Chapter 17

Harry, 

Sorry mate I feel like I offended you or something? I didn’t mean to.   
I like chatting with you but if you’re upset with me I’m sorry.

Louis


	18. Chapter 18

Louis, 

No it’s okay I was just having an off day. Sorry that I didn’t reply sooner I’ve been a bit busy with work and such. How’s uni going? Have you braved the trip to go see your family? I bet they’d like to see you soon. I know I would if I didn’t have you in my life for a bit. 

I’m thinking about applying for uni soon but I haven’t decided.   
Hopefully I decide soon because it’s like super hard trying to weigh the pros and cons for the entire course catalogue I wish being an adult was a little easier because all of these decisions are doing my head in!

 

Harry


	19. Chapter 19

Harry, 

Don’t be so discouraged, you’ll know when you know. Stop putting all this pressure on yourself, I’m sure that whatever you decide you’ll be happy doing, because you’re the kind of person who can find joy even in the worst situations.

I have not been back to mum’s as of yet, I’m trying though, I just really need to find a time where I am not busy and they’re not out doing some piano recital or summat. It’s hard having a big family when they all have plans all the bloody time.

Niall’s been teaching me guitar lately, he’s a terrible teacher really, always gets annoyed when I don’t find it as easy as he does. I mean I’m more of a piano man myself, but really guitar isn’t so bad once you can strum one chord. I’m quite talented at that single chord. 

Louis


	20. Chapter 20

Louis, 

I can play guitar a bit I’m not going to be performing at the grammys any time soon but I can play a bit. 

I heard Little Mix on the radio the other day it made me think of you and your crush on them all. Definitely made me chuckle a little.

You know how you said you’d be too shy to audition? I think I would be too. Liam says it’s the hardest thing in the world. He said he was scared out of his mind but when the judges liked him a bit, he says that’s worth it having really talented famous people telling you that you’re not bad at singing. 

Simon Cowell sounds scary though.

Like hard to impress and all, I don’t think I would like to audition in front of him I would be too distracted trying to see if he liked me. 

Harry


	21. Chapter 21

H, 

You don’t have a crush on Simon Cowell do you? That would just be sad. I mean he’s not exactly your type, unless you go for the millionaire grey haired male.  
If you do then go for it, but that’s definitely not my cup of tea

I would never audition on X factor, I don’t even know what I would sing anyway I’m not really a strong singer I just like the music part of it all. Music is like reading for those who hate books. 

I haven’t read a book since I was 12, and that was only because my mean old teacher used to make us read a chapter a night for homework and quiz us on it the next morning. I hated that old bat with a fiery passion.

Are you thinking of going on telly then? Becoming a super star to put Holmes Chapel on the map?  
I don’t know what you look like but I can picture it all now, Harry Styles, local boy overnight success. 

It’ll be a riveting news piece I’m sure of it. 

Louis


	22. Chapter 22

Louis, 

No I didn’t say I was interested in that, don’t be funny.  
I was just talking about it because Liam and I had discussed it previously when he visited.   
He’s already been on the show twice, says third time might be the charm.   
He also said if he doesn’t get in then he will never believe in dreams ever again.  
It was so sad to hear your best friend being so depressing.

Harry


	23. Chapter 23

H, 

Tell Liam that the X factor should have let him through I watched his audition tape from last time and he’s proper talented, maybe a little rough around the edges but he’s good.   
Not that I am a singing expert I mean I’m just a music teacher in training.  
I don’t know why we keep talking about singing though, I mean there are so many other things we can be talking about, like how I’m going to a Man U game next week with Niall, that’ll be fun. I’m not the hugest fan of the team but that’s only because I am loyal to my home team. 

Niall doesn’t care really he just likes sport so he’ll go to any event that he can get tickets for.   
He’s good like that though, he’ll go to games with me whenever I ask he’s a proper mate. Do you watch any sport? I don’t think we’ve ever talked about sport before except for that time when you said your long legs got in the way of you playing football.

\- Louis.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis, 

I don’t watch much sport but sometimes if it’s on telly I’ll watch a game. My stepdad takes me to play golf with him sometimes but I don’t know it kind of feels like an old man sport.   
I like it though, but most people are older than me so I feel like I’m making a fool of myself most of the time.   
Have you ever played?

Harry  
P.S Liam says thanks for the confidence booster


	25. Chapter 25

H, 

You should watch more sport lad! It’s good for your health.   
We just got back from the match and I’m a wee bit tipsy but I forgot to reply to you sooner so I thought I’d better get on that.  
I don’t really know who I was rooting for but it was a pretty shitty game to be quite frank.  
Hope you’re having a good week!!!!

Louis


	26. Chapter 26

Louis, 

I quit my job. I don't know why, but I handed in my resignation this morning. I felt bad because my boss thought it meant I had sorted my life out or something but the truth was that I was just tired. I'm tried of my every day routines, I'm tired of my boring ass life. I just need some changes, which is why I am just going to do it. I'm going to move to London and find something to do. I don't care what it is, I just need a change of pace. 

Harry


	27. Chapter 27

H

I'm happy for you really am! Just make sure you find some place to stay and some way to feed yourself yeah? Don't want you becoming a homeless guy who can't write me back now do we??? I think London would be great for you but just make sure you don't just hop on a train and leave everything behind without at least a roof over your head. 

Good luck with your changes! 

Louis 

PS. I am actually really shocked that you quit. Did not see that coming.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis, 

Don't worry about me so much. Liam and I have been wanting this for ages. We are trying to find a flat to rent, possibly a shared one that's looking for two more roommates. I know we mightn't be so lucky but that's the aim for the next few months. Been looking at ads online, and really I didn't realise how expensive it would be, so I guess I really need to find a job huh? My mum is on me right now about quitting even though I know she's just worried. I've saved up so many pounds over the last three years, so it's not like I'm broke or anything, but I think if I found work and a place to stay she would be less mad??? 

And possibly if I enrolled in a Uni course? That could possibly help me out a bit. 

She along with my step dad have offered to pay for uni if I want to go. 

 

Just hate that I have no bloody idea what I want to do. 

HELLLLLLLP!!!

Harry


	29. Chapter 29

H, 

Let's try and think of courses you could do. What are your interests? 

If you had to do one thing for the rest of your life what would it be? 

Baking? (Ha) 

Drawing? 

Writing? 

Painting? 

Cleaning? 

Dancing? 

Acting? 

Maths? 

Help me out here H! 

Louis.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis, 

We talked about this before didn't we? I want to do music or writing. I don't know, I like mucking about with lyrics and such but I don't know my parents think that's a hobby, so maybe I could do legal stuff or some kind of English based course? I don't bloody know. I just want to get this over with so I can plan ahead. I'm sick of being a kid you know? I feel like such a child living at home right now and I hate it. 

 

Harry


	31. Chapter 31

H, 

Don't feel like that please! So many people your age, heck even older! Still live at home. Everyone is different and there is like nothing wrong with that. If I wasn't in uni I would be at home too so don't sweat it mate. Just figure out what credits you have and what will get you into uni first. Then we can try and think of some kind of plan? I know it's not my job to plan your future but my mum is always telling me how nosy I am, and how I can't help myself when it comes to other people's lives. So I guess you're kind of stuck with me. If you don't want me butting in kindly tell me to piss off. Or not so kindly would probably work better. 

\- Louis


	32. Chapter 32

Louis, 

It's okay. I like you telling me what to do when it comes to this stuff. I am both too clueless and too stubborn to ask my parents or sister for help. Honestly. 

I've worked out that I can get into a music course with my school results. And a writing course too. I think if I did both (they're both part time) then that'll be enough to make my mum happy for now. 

Please don't think poorly of my mum. She's not a drill Sargent. She's not even ragging on me that much. But I can taste the disappointment in the air whenever she's around and I know she's too kind to press but she wants me to get my life together sooner or later. 

 

Harry


	33. Chapter 33

Look H, most mums are like that. You're lucky yours isn't nagging you though. My mum didn't either but my mate Stan had to rack off during sixth form just to keep his head in his school books. His mum was proper fixated on him being some bloody scholar or summat. Right now he's doing some business degree killing himself with all the studying he's gotta do.

I say just do things that you can actually enjoy studying or else what's the bloody point? Nobody wants to be forcing themselves out of bed everyday to do a course they hate or to be stuck in a job they despise. 

Writing and music sound sick!!! 

Maybe I'll be able to use some of your shit in my classes some day lol 

Louis


	34. Chapter 34

Louis 

Sorry for hogging most of our conversation lately. I feel so embarrassed for that. 

How's your friend Niall? You two still going to football games? 

And I hope your course work isn't too unkind to you lately I know you said it had been getting harder. 

All the best, Harry.


	35. Chapter 35

H

I've just been to visit my family. It was eventful. I took Niall with me to soften to blow, it just so happens that he and my stepdad Dan really get along ha ha. Better than I get along with him actually (he's great it's just that we are different personalities) I took my little brother out for half a day which was great actually, some birds thought that I was his dad, single dads are apparently a turn on? Got a few numbers which was ace. 

But yeah Niall is great. We've been going to a few parties and shit but mostly studying which isn't so bad at the moment but I'm sure once exams roll around I'll be singing a different tune. Yeah sorry I've noticed I use a lot of music puns lately? I'll try and keep those to a minimum since I know it drives Niall mad. 

Anyway I hope your quest to find your purpose in life is going swell. 

Talk to you soon 

Louis.


	36. Chapter 36

I like music puns but you're probably right too many might get annoying. How old is your brother? I know you said you had a few age gaps in your family. Your sister lottie is 7 years younger yeah?? 

Mum and I have been going to discount stores to find things I can take when I move. I think she's coming around to the whole thing which is great actually. Stress levels have gone down heaps. 

Do you ever think about what it would be like if we met in another way? Like if we met at school or Uni or any place else? Imagine if we became friends that way too? 

Would be cool I think. 

Harry


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Harry, 

Are you asking me about fate? 

I don't know if we would still be friends since I don't know how we would meet without havin done this. You know? But you're a nice person so j would have loved to have you as a friend if the circumstances were different. You're funny and loyal and I feel as though any lad would be lucky to call you a mate. 

Louis


	38. Chapter 38

Louis, 

My sister talks about fate a bit. I don't know if I believe in it, but at the same time it's just fun to think about how my life would be different, and if maybe we would meet the same people in our lives. Who knows? I don't know. I'm thinking about taking a philosophy course at uni? What do you think? 

Harry.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry, 

As long as you don't turn into one of those annoying twats, that continuously ask stupid questions like "what is a question?" I think doing a philosophy course would suit you. You're a smart kid yeah? Got the brains for something like that. 

Louis


	40. Chapter 40

I won't be asking you any stupid questions. 

You don't have to worry about that mate. 

I'm just thinking about all the possibilities right now, what courses would help me be who I am? I don't know about that yet. 

Thanks for calling me smart though. 

Harry


	41. Chapter 41

Shit sorry H I know I haven't talked to you in a few weeks but so many things have been going on. Remember that ex I told you about? She's been going through something and it really messed me up, I mean I'm only twenty and so is she so it's really young to be going through something like this. 

Don't worry it's not like a pregnancy thing I'm not a dad (yet) blimey imagine being a dad before you finished uni that would be scary like I don't think I could do that on retail salary but anyway that's beside the point. 

It's just been a tough few weeks my grades are slipping and I really need to catch up on that. I hope you understand though yeah? I don't want you thinking I am ignoring you or nothing. I'm just really in a tough spot. 

Louis


	42. Chapter 42

Hi Louis. 

You've been really busy, I know that because it's been over a month and you haven't responded to any of my emails. 

I've officially moved to London now, it's really big and scary but I've been here almost two weeks and I quite like it. Haven't cooked anything yet, it's been take out every night. I love it. 

My sister lives in London so I've seen her a few times, but she's busy and I'm just her little brother and all. 

How's it been with you and your ex? Is she okay? I know that I might be annoying you with all these emails but I miss talking to you. 

Harry 

Ps if I am annoying it's okay to tell me to buzz off.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry, 

Wow London! Sounds sick mate. I'm sorry that I've been shitty are replying, I've had a lot going on. My ex is poorly and probably will be in hospital for a long time. I'm just really sad for her and her family yeah? Hope you understand why I haven't had time to respond. 

It's got nothing to do with you. You're not annoying and I certainly don't want you to buzz off. Like I really don't want you to go away. 

You should go away from me though because I'm a shitty person, but I'm glad that you aren't going away because I quite enjoy your friendship lad. 

Hope to hear from you soon. 

Louis


	44. Chapter 44

Louis, 

I'm sorry that your friend is sick. That sounds so terrible. I'll keep her in my thoughts and prayers okay?

I've started my first class today, it's kind of scary and I really have no idea what I have ahead of me. I don't want to seem like a twat though so I'm acting like none of this bothers me, when really I'm just trying my best to even get through the days. 

Gemma says its normal to be nervous so I'm not worried but it's still so daunting. 

What was it like for you moving out of home and off to another city?

Harry


	45. Chapter 45

H, 

Hey mate. When I moved out it was tough. I mean I was free from my family and having parents tell me what to do all the time. But I missed my mum a bit and my sisters. My brother wasn't born yet but I'm sure I would miss him if he was. Same with Doris. But yeah it's hard but at the same time exciting. Just keep your head up. Yeah? If you need any advice I'll help you the best I can. 

Louis.


	46. Chapter 46

Louis, 

I still can't get over how many siblings you have. It's just so crazy to me. I have ONE. You have SIX. I can't even count that high. (kidding) But I did wan't to thank you for your advice and such. It's making me feel a lot better about myself and this whole situation. I've been going to my classes and well they've been hard, but I think it'll get better. I've got myself a new routine now. Liam and I have settled down here, and he's seeing some bird, so I don't see him as often, but it's great. Feel like a proper adult now.

Harry.


End file.
